User blog:MrQuest17/Season 3 idea: Young Justice: Alliance
Hi guys, MrQuest17 here with my first blog on Young Justice Wiki. Now as we all know YJ was cancelled after two seasons, but recently there's been rumours about a possible revival of the show, by Netflix. Anyway to compensate for the wait for confirmation, I've come up with my own idea for a third season of the show. I've named this season Allegance, to do with the overall plot of the Light's ties to Apokalypse and what they're planning to do. It will take place one year after the second season and Kid Flash' death, during the Reach apokolypse. Within this season the team will disover, that the light have only began to protect earth from Alien incursion, to help safeguard possible new Super villain recruits. The Light have joined forces with Brother Blood, a new member of the Light and owner of the Hive Academy, where villains such as Gizmo, Billy Numerous, See-More, Kid Wickyd and Jinx are trained. Ultimateley this season will focus on how the team works without Wally, and trust will be tested as the team unravel the true goals of the Light and their new partner Hive Academy. Throughout this season, I'll be introducing new characters into the fold, as well as plots. Here's a list of new characters I would involve Villains: *Brother Blood: Brother Blood is the owner of the Hive Academy and the Light's newest recruit as per their collaboration, in an attempt to recruit new Super Villains. Brother Blood has high hypnotic powers and uses these to keep control over his students, making it all the more easier to achieve the Light's goals. *Deadshot: Deadshot was originally a member of the Suicide Squad, a team that was assembled by Amanda Waller, that's had many team-ups with the Justice League and team. However after the team and Suicide Squad get ambushed by Ra's al Ghul's men, it becomes clear there's a mole within the group. That mole turns out to be Deadshot, who after Deathstroke's incarceration is recruited as the new enforcer for the Light. *The Hive Students: Many of the students in the show, seem to obey the Light's demands willingly and carry out particular operations for them, with the exception of Jinx. Major Students include: *Gizmo: Boy Genius and tech wiz kid, uses his large brain and an array of gadgets to help him fight for the cause of evil. *Kid Wickyd: A dark Vampiric boy with teleportation abilities. Unlike Teen Titans however he seems to talk more in this. *Billy Numerous: Billy Numerous is able to multiply himself ten fold, meaning he has a ton of familiar allies at his side *See-More: See-More used to be the best friend of Jinx at the Hive Academy, until she left to join the good guys. See-More has a giant eye, that allows him to see everything and everyone, giving him and his allies an advantage over their enemies. *Red X: Red X was once one of Dick Grayson's best friends during his time in the circus. The two were both trapeze artists, however after what happened with Dick's parents and his upbringing by Batman. Red X seemingly vanishes, until Dick, now as Nightwing discovers that Red X has turned to crime and has joined Brother Blood's Hive ranks in hopes of becoming a lieutenant for the Light. Heroes: *Jinx: Jinx is the living form of chaos and a former student at the Hive Academy, however during the sixth episode of Season 3; "The Right Thing", Jinx begins to doubt her decision to be a villain and ends up quitting Hive Academy, only to join the team at a later date. During the second half of the season both she and Impulse, begin to get into a romantic relationship. This version of Jinx, will be based off of the one from the Teen Titans TV series. *Supergirl: After the destruction of Krypton, by way of Apokolype's advancement towards earth, Supergirl crash lands in Happy Harbour, in her escape pod. Her arrival ultimately reveals what the new Light recruits are really for. Throughout the season, she develops a real girly friendship with Miss Martian, which causes Superboy to doubt his relationship with M'gann, due to his cousin's sudden friendship with her. *Deadman: During the second half of the season, Artemis contacts Deadman to help her arrive in the underworld, in search of Wally. By the end of the season, Deadman has joined the Justice League. *Spectre: Spectre is sent to the underworld, by a reformed Lex Luthor, who's recently joined the JL, to go after Artemis and Impulse, in fear that the Underworld would be too dangerous for them. Artemis and Impulse initially believe that Spectre was sent by the Light to kill them, but they soon learn that Spectre was sent on Lex's behalf to bring them to safety. *The Suicide Squad: The Suicide Squad are a group of reforming villains assembled by Amanda Waller to clear the streets of crime. Throughout the season, they tend to show up the team in Super Villain defeats, but end up joining when it becomes apparent one of their own has betrayed them. Their ranks include: *Harley Quinn *El Diablo *Killer Croc *Captain Boomerang *Deadshot(formerly) Well there you have it guys, what do you think of my idea for season three; Allegiance. Please comment down below with your thoughts on the matter and I'll see ya later. Category:Blog posts